Rosen Bridging Tank
"Getting you where you need to be." :- Rosen operator. Tactical Analysis * Know when to hold 'em: The Rosen Bridging Tank is a highly experimental Tier X support unit for your army. Its primary role is to teleport troops past rough terrain, enabling them to emerge unscathed on the other side. On the battlefield, this can give rise to a multitude of tactics. * Know when to fold 'em: The Rosen is also armed with a Space Fold weapon that targets a particular point in space. The fabric of space is then folded, dealing massive damage to anything caught inside, with buildings being the preferred target. * Know when to walk away: Despite the "Tank" in Rosen Bridging Tank, the Rosen is nowhere nearly as well armoured. Any cargo inside the Rosen will be lost if it is destroyed, so the loss of a loaded Rosen can be a major setback for an army. * Know when to run: With further calculation done on the onboard blackboard, the Space Folding gun can also be aimed at vehicles. If hit, the vehicles can be tossed into the air, or even crushed entirely. Operational History "Science isn't about 'why,' it's about 'why ''not?' 'Why is this teleportation technology so bloody dangerous?' you ask. Why don't you marry safe technology if you love it so much? In fact, why not invent a special safety door that won't hit you on the way out, because you're fired!"'' :- James J. Johnson, head of FutureTech's Branch of Supertheoretical Science The GAN 216-XT Rosen Bridging Mobile Space Folding Generator or Rosen Bridging Tank is the Allied Nations' answer to an abundance of chronotechnology research done after the failure of the Chrono-Guardian. While the Chronospheres were still used to transport forces rapidly, they were not fast enough. The new battlefield conditions were very different from the last World War, with hardened enemy fortifications which the Allies could not penetrate with their air force or spies. To overcome the inland defenses of the Soviet Union, Allied High Command began a top secret project. A small salvage team was sent to recover parts of the Chrono-Guardian from the Laurentian Abyss. Upon their return, a group of Europe's top scientists, fifty hand-picked physicists were all called to Romania, where they began working on a project. Known only by the highest-ranking officials, it was dubbed the Rosen Project. This "dream-team" of scientists tried to fix the flaw in the miniature Chronosphere device, but they ultimately failed. One morning, a scientist named Dr. Richard Von Pyre came up with an idea, that if implemented correctly could fold space itself and move matter though a parallel universe. After months of extensive research and careful engineering, the new device was ready to test. The Rosen Bridge Generator was so successful that it was ordered to be mounted on a tank chassis immediately after it finished prototypical testing. The generator, however, had a flaw: weighing in at around 12 tonnes, it actually bent the original tank chassis. This issue was solved by mounting the machine on an even larger hovercraft chassis, which maximized the space inside the cabin to better suit a transport role while spreading the weight on a cushion of air. The disadvantage was that it was impossible to outfit the vehicle with substantial armour without blocking the heat radiators, turning the inside of the Rosen into a giant barbecue. The designers opted instead for a light, "breathable" aluminum plating. By the end of the designing process, the tank was actually more like a massive passenger hovercraft. In February 1969, the first Rosen Bridging Tank entered the service. In one particular battle with the Confederates, a Rosen was ordered to teleport a squad of Riptide ACVs near a squadron of Minutemen. Once the vehicles arrived at the destination site, they were frozen in time for a short while - which was enough for the Minutemen to pull their bazookas and prove just how ineffective aluminum plating really was. After this accident, the Allied High Command advised commanders to teleport into safe places. Behind the Scenes James J. Johnson is a reference both to Portal's Cave Johnson and Spider-Man's J. Jonah Jameson, both portrayed by J. K. Simmons, the actor who also played President Ackerman. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Romania